Finding You
by DizzyRedhead
Summary: Sequel to "The Unexpected". Mal, Natara, and Aria are making their way in the world when something unspeakable happens.
1. Chapter 1

Finding You

_Natara Williams_

I adjust my wedding dress, as Neha, Maria, and my mother fuss over me. Blaise isn't big on anything girly, so she just tries to give helpful input…which isn't much considering she doesn't know what she's talking about. Oh well, it's the thought that counts. A slow, steady knocking begins on the dressing room door.

"Mal, go away!" Neha shouts.  
"You can't see Natara before the ceremony!"

"It's not Mal." A feminine voice says. Maria opens the door, to reveal none other than former data analysis, Amy Chen.

I run over and hug her, as I haven't seen her since she left with Brimstone. Aria giggles in the corner, and my mother picks her up and bounces her up and down.

Finally the time comes for my father to give me away. He holds on to me tightly, and then leads me down the aisle. He kisses my forehead, and then hands me over to Mal. I don't really even hear the vows, I was too busy staring into Mal's ocean blue eyes.

But I did say I do. And so did Mal. And the kiss, the kiss was the most magical one in my life. The reception flew by, and before we knew it we were back home. We had decided to postpone the honeymoon; at least until Aria was old enough that we could feel good about leaving her with someone else for an extended period of time.

But that didn't matter. The honeymoon didn't matter. What mattered was that I was married to Mal, the love of my life.

**Okay, so tell me what you want to happen! I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed "The Unexpected". I never thought that I'd get 52 reviews on my first story, and it means more than you could ever imagine. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Mal Fallon_

Three in the morning. It's three in the morning and Aria has decided to try and break me. She's been screaming for an hour, and Natara keeps claiming that it's because she's teething. I just wish she could teeth a little quieter.

This kid just won't stop. She's as stubborn as Natara. Placing her back in her crib, I stand up and go into the kitchen. I fill up her bottle with juice, even though Natara insists that I shouldn't give her any, especially before bed.

But lucky for me, Natara is over at her mother's, because she had some sort of anxiety breakdown and isn't supposed to be alone. I pick up Aria from her crib, and carry her over to the family room, where I turn on the TV and hold the bottle for her. Of course, she's capable of holding the bottle by herself but she doesn't angle it so that she can actually drink out of it correctly.

I turn on Sports Center, when she starts to scream again, so I change the channel, which unfortunately for me lands on My Little Pony, causing Aria to giggle. I attempt to change the channel, which only causes her to scream again.

So, I end up watching My Little Pony with my eight month old. "You know," I whisper, "You're just like you're mommy. Stubborn and loves horses."

Aria giggles, and then about a half hour later falls asleep in my arms. I drift off some time later, and that's how Natara finds us when she gets home the next morning; Aria asleep on my chest clutching a half-full bottle of apple juice.

"Mal," she says, shaking me awake.

"Did you give Aria _juice_?"

"Maybe?"

"Mal…" she says, annoyed. She picks up a now awake Aria off of my lap, and confiscates the apple juice.

She begins to scream just like she did last night, and then Natara says to me, "Mal? Look." She says, pointing to Aria's mouth.

I look, and a tiny white tooth has grown into the bottom of her mouth.

"It looks like I was right," Natara smirks.

"You always are," I say, before pulling her into a long, passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

_Esme Salzar_

"Today," I began, looking out on my mob. "Today is the day that we plot-and begin, our revenge on Fallon."

I hear several grunts of assent from the crowd. If only these bumbling idiots knew it was me who killed the old man. Oh well. He needed to die. The old man was powerless, weak. Someone strong needed to take his place. And that someone was me.

"And I think that we all know that the best way to hurt Fallon- is through his family."

Everyone cheers and raises their glass.

"We will start with that pretty girl Natara, and then-then we will go for the baby."

###################

_Mal Fallon_

Finally, the day is over, and I can go home. When I open the door, I see Natara, rocking Aria, in a feeble attempt to calm her. When she sees me, she brightens up, and reaches her arms out for me to hold her.

I smirk at Natara as I pick up Aria.

"Please, she's only going to you because you spoil her." She teases.

"Mal, we need to talk later." I shoot her a confused look, which she completely disregards.

In the next hour, we've sent Aria to bed and , began that talk that Natara wanted to have.

"Mal, do you think that we should have another baby?"

"Nat, I'm ready to go down any path with you. I love you more than anything in the world."

"I'm glad you feel that way," she says, nuzzling in the crook of my arm.

"Because I'm pregnant," she whispers in my ear.

**Okay, so I had mixed results with the reviews, so I've had to do something daring. Drum roll please: Combine fluff and action. So this chapter was mostly foreshadowing, but with at least five reviews, I will publish a more suspenseful, action-packed chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Natara Fallon_

I feel like this baby isn't making me as sick as Aria did. Not even close. God I was so sick when I was pregnant with her. But with this pregnancy, I'm six weeks along and already gaining weight.

I didn't gain weight with Aria until I was thirteen weeks along, and even then it was minimal. My mother told me that it was probably just because Aria was really small, weighing only four pounds seven ounces at birth.

Of course, she was also a month premature. Speaking of Aria, I have to go and wake her up from her nap.

Leaning over her crib, I take a moment to look at my daughter. My baby girl. I know that the moment that she opens her eyes, I will see the spitting image of Mal, with his blue eyes and out share hair trait. And my olive skin.

"Don't scream. Don't."

A masculine voice with a strong Hispanic action says from behind me.

"Wh-What do you want?" I say, trying to use me FBI agent voice, although the ability to do so wavers when I see his gun aimed directly at my abdomen.

Another man enters the room, and yells something in Spanish. He points his gun at Aria, who's still sleeping in her crib.

"Leave the baby. The husband should be home in five minutes."

"Don't hurt her!" My voice comes out strong, my maternal instinct kicking in stronger.

"¡Cállate!" The second man shouts.

The first man leans in closely enough to whisper into my ear, and says, "Por lo menos el tiempo que desea mantener con vida."

Which I recognize as being, "At least as long as you want to see her alive."

_Mal Fallon_

"Honey! I'm home!" I call jokingly, as I walk into my apartment.

"Natara?" I call, unable to find my wife. Beginning to worry, I run to Aria's room. She's sleeping soundly, which reassures me but then sends me into a state of panic.

Because the baby's here. And Natara would never leave her alone. Natara doesn't even like leaving her alone with me. Something is wrong. Everything is wrong. Natara refused to go on our honeymoon because she was worried about Aria.

Pacing around Aria's room, I begin to completely lose it. She didn't leave because of a fight. She's not at the doctors. She couldn't be just out, because she would've got a babysitter.

So now need to look. I need to find my wife. Because not only is my wife missing, but so is our second child.

_Juan Gonzalez_

The woman seems so upset. Natara, her name is. We're supposed to take her to Esme, our leader. I would never let anyone know, but I feel bad taking a pregnant woman and holding her for ransom.

Well, at least an indirect ransom. But it doesn't matter. Her husband killed our leader. And now, he will pay.

**Okay, so If you haven't already noticed, this is not exactly action packed, and I thought that this was better. Also, if you haven't noticed this either, I forgot the former cartel leader's name. I know it's like Estevez or Estaban or something but I'm not sure. Enlighten me and tell me his name in a review?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Mal Fallon_

I can honestly say that my hands are shaking. I attempt to dial the phone, which takes longer than it usually does.

"Blaise? Natara's gone."

"I'll be over in ten."

Blaise actually managed to make it over in seven minutes. Aria by this point is awake and crying, and unfortunately I don't have any mommy skills.

Blaise inspects the apartment, and finds something that I didn't- a note.

"Fallon. If you're finding this, it means that I have Natara. Such a pretty girl she is. At least she can die a pretty corpse. We all know what would be enough to set her free. You.. You will march right into my hands, and I will kill you with you knowing exactly when it's happening.

Come within a week. My men-my mob, can't wait to tear you limb from limb for _killing _Esteban. Time is ticking away, detective. And don't think I won't hesitate to kill a pregnant woman.

-Esme Salzar"

I freeze. I want to be there by Aria's side. I want to be by my future son's or daughter's side. But- but I won't have a future son or daughter if I don't bring myself to Esme. Natara's worth the world. I would kill for her, spend the rest of my life in jail for her; and so much more.

I just can't bear to think of Aria growing up the same way I did; without a dad. There has to be another way. How would Natara support two children on her own, while balancing a job?

The only option would be to quit and then rely on her dad's money for the rest of her life.

But that's not what she wants. I know need to make sure Natara comes out safe, but with me dead, nothing good can come out of this.

What am I saying? I love Natara more than anything else in the world. She's worth more than death. She's worth anything. She can handle the kids, she's the strongest woman I know and can work the kids at the same time.

Now I need to handle some business. I need to find Esme, and give myself up for the love of my life. I need to save Natara.

**Okay, so I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update. I've been busy. And I've had serious writer's block. But it's gone now, and next chapter will have fluff, tension, and conscience struggles.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Natara Fallon_

I wake up to find myself bound to a chair. My head feels like it weighs a thousand pounds. The room is dark; musky and dirty. But in this moment, it doesn't matter where I am, why I'm here. All that matters is Aria. And I need to know that she is safe.

_Mal Fallon_

My wife is gone. She didn't walk out, she didn't die. She's just gone. And the worst part, the part eating away at my soul, is not only that she's pregnant, but that I should've been able to protect her. Goddamn, if I had been home five minutes earlier, she would be wrapped in my arms right now. So now I need to find her. I need to find the woman I love.

_Esme Salzar_

Fallon is such an idiot. Here, I have his pregnant wife, and wherever he may be, I have him in a state of mental confusion and pure vulnerability. Perhaps he simply wants to put a knife through my back, or a bullet through my head. But he can't. I have it all figured out. And when he comes to save that pretty girl of his, I swear that I will personally put an end to both of them.

_Mal Fallon_

After hours of deduction, stress, and seven cups of coffee, I have finally figured out where Esmeralda took Natara. The note had these weird lemon and light invisible ink words. She only wrote a few words, but they said "Importance", "boss", and "casa blanca." "Casa Blanca" pretty much gave it away as being Washington, DC, but of course, I didn't find that until about fifteen minutes ago.

Now I'm almost to the airport, Aria giggling and gurgling in the backseat of my car. Neha promised me that she would take care of Aria. She doesn't know what's going on, but I figure she's better off staying out of this. Goddamn, I can't believe that I'm leaving my baby girl in the hands of Neha.

As much as I think that I might regret this, I have to leave. I have to leave Aria, I have to leave San Francisco, and I have to leave California. I have to find Natara, and I have to save her before it's too late.

**Okay, I would like to apologize for such a long wait, my computer was broken. I know that there isn't fluff in this chapter, but I swear that there will be in the next chapter. Also, a huge twist is coming in the next chapter. Thank you all so much for reading this even though it took ages for me to update. **

**In your review, tell me what you think the twist is and if you can remember, tell me what the term used by the mad stranger about when a chess player has to do when he has to make a move that he'd prefer not to. I thought that it was a great expression for what Mal is going through. (And yes, I remember and know what the term is.) Thank you guys so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Neha Mansingh_

Oh my God, I think I lost the baby! Oh wait, never mind, she's just crawling up the stairs. Oh my God she's crawling up the stairs! Okay, I got her. Wow this was harder than I thought it would be. I hope Mal and Natara will be back from that business trip soon. Mal's been acting weird lately. And they haven't called. I thought they would be totally worried about me babysitting Aria.

_Esme Salzar_

The bastard! Carlito is such a bastard! What he's done could put everything at risk! I can't have a baby! Only now going to. Because now I'm pregnant.

_Natara Fallon_

Esme has been pacing around the room for countless hours. I wonder what's wrong with her. She seems fidgety; nervous, like a kid who's been charged with possession.

_Mal Fallon_

On the plane now. There's a huge man lying on my shoulder. Jesus, he's drooling in his sleep! He reminds me of Kai, just a whole lot bigger. I never thought I'd say this, but I actually miss him. I actually miss Red-Nerd. I miss Blaise. I miss Aria, I even miss Chuckles. But most of all, I miss Natara.


	8. Chapter 8

**I usually don't like putting author's notes at the beginning of stories, but this one is kind of important. I forgot to post an author's note with chapter 7. So here's what I was going to say. First off, congratulations to HopelessRomantic1994, for getting more reviews on Trying but Failing than any other story in the CoD archive! Also, if by the end of this story (it has a lot more chapters to go,) I have at least 45 reviews on it, I'll tell you guys my name. Anyway, sorry about this, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Natara Fallon_

I'm getting dizzy now. Haven't had anything to drink in almost two days. A realization hit me when I saw Esme pacing around, fidgeting and worrying. She was probably trying to decide how to conceal my body.

The tears are starting to run down my face now. I know with each one I become more and more dehydrated but at this point that no longer matters. I'm never going to see Aria again, I'll never watch her grow up, go to prom, hold her first child.

I'll never scold Neha for one of her boyfriends again. I'll never see my mother, my father, Amy, or Blaise again. I'll never see Mal, never fall victim to his teasing, and never gaze into his perfect blue eyes again.

I'm going to die here; here in this musty dark cellar. And now, along with the makeup that I never got the chance to remove, semi-dry tears begin to run down my face.

_Mal Fallon_

I don't exactly know how I'll find Natara. I'm in DC, after that stupid friggin' plane took me across the country, and now I'm here, in the most powerful city in the nation, with no idea how to find her. Maybe I'll get a call from my dad, warning me about a cartel hit. He sure as hell warned me nine years ago.

Then, a tall, Hispanic man with dark glasses motions over for me to come. In the heat of the moment, my brain probably not thinking correctly, I do. But it's clearly a mistake, because when I get there, he discreetly pulls a gun out of his jacket.

**I know my chapters are short, sorry about that. Anyway, where do you guys want Mal to find Natara? I already have ideas but I really want to hear your input. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Juan Gonzalez_

Madre de Dios, what have I done? I've taken a pregnant woman, forced her by gun, by _gun_ across the country and into the hands of the cruelest, most heartless woman I've ever met. I don't know why, but she-Esmeralda, seems off lately. Like something has thrown her for a loop. I know it, feel it deep within me that I've done wrong.

Her husband is the guilty one, her husband is the one who deserves to die, yet when I willing took her, I didn't even object when Esmeralda choose me to do the deed. I even felt pride that she thought I was capable of completing it.

But that was before I knew. I thought we were going to use her as bait; to lure the husband into our hands. Instead we will kill them both. _We will __**kill **__them both._

And somehow, I know that I cannot be a part of that.

_Mal Fallon_

I can't believe what my life has turned into. Just a week ago, I was living with my beautiful, pregnant wife, and my baby girl, and now, I'm trapped in a cellar that smells of beer and cigarette smoke. God I hope Natara's okay.

I think I was in the cellar for about an hour, wandering through my thoughts and memories, wondering whether I would live or die when all of a sudden, the lights came on and the eerie silence was broken.

**First, I would like to apologize for taking such a long time to update. Also, I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my stories. And to CauseOfDeathLover13, I want to apologize for offending you with my review, I would never, ever try to offend someone and certainly not say anything negative about another person's work. Please know that it was not my intention to offend you, and I am also sorry that I had to post this apology where everyone could see it, but I was unable to place a review on your story/send you a pm because of the user block.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Mal Fallon_

I am forced to sit and watch, in horror, as Esme walks across the damp, metal and concrete basement, holding Natara at gunpoint. Taking in her beauty, her image, memorizing it as if it was the last time I would ever see her-because it could be, I glance at her stomach. She cradles it with both hands, in a protective manner.

I know in that moment that she is still pregnant and that they haven't hurt our baby. I just hope they don't plan on doing anything else to her.

"Fallon," Esme says, a smirk on her face. Something's off about her, but I can't tell what it is. Her hair is disheveled, her eyes bloodshot. She seems on the verge of cracking, and as if she's lost her edge.

"It appears that the tables have turned. Here I am, holding your wife by gunpoint, you tied down, unable to move as she stands here in pain."

I have no idea whether or not she knows if Natara is pregnant, no idea whether or not I should mention the baby. Maybe Esmeralda will soften if she knows that Natara's pregnant, maybe she'll decide she wants to also kill of any of our children and will figure that killing Natara will be getting two birds with one stone.

Instead, I am trying to focus on what's wrong with Esme, and trying to use it to my advantage. Just then, Carlito walks in.

"You know, Fallon, it's funny how this has all turned out. Both of us are here, with our wives, preparing for the incoming of our children."


	11. Chapter 11

_Mal Fallon_

A million thoughts race through my head. Esme is pregnant, and they know Natara is pregnant. But they subside when once again, a man walks into the dark room. Only this time, the man is my father.

"Today you will die for killing my father, you worthless pig," Carlito says, clearly not aware of my father standing behind him.

"I don't think so," My father's voice says from behind him. He quickly points his gun at Esmeralda's head, and in the same action jerks her away from Natara. Natara quickly darts over to my side, and with horror in her eyes watched the scene in front of us unfold. My father's gun pointed at Esme, Carlito's gun pointed at my father, Esmeralda's gun on the floor. I use my foot to gently pull it over, and Natara slowly bends down to pick up the gun, not being noticed in the chaos.

"Carlito, I didn't kill your father. Esme did."

"What?!" Carlito says, almost yelling, his face twisted with anger. He points his gun at Esmeralda, and Natara begins to undo the knots that bind my wrists and ankles together.

"Did you kill my father?" Carlito says each word slowly as if they were each their own sentence.

Esme looks away, as if ashamed. "My love, I'm sorry," she begins. Carlito then without hesitation shoots her in the stomach, and then once again in the chest. Acting quickly, Natara gives me the gun. I shoot at Carlito, hitting him in the back. In the same moment, he shoots my dad in his chest.

_Natara Fallon_

Mal runs over to his father.

"Dad?! Dad?!"

"Son, we both know what happens next. I love you, and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"I love you too, Dad," Mal says just as Jacob's eyes close, and he lies still.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so here's one of the final chapters of "Finding You" I think it's going to be this chapter and maybe an epilogue. Anyway, I noticed I haven't been getting many reviews lately, on this or "Desperately Falling." Am I writing poorly? Please tell me if I am. Also, I promised to tell you guys my real name if I got 45 reviews, so drum roll please, my name is Hazel. Anyway, I'm going to start doing review replies again!**

**SaLTandPepper: Thank you so much! Yeah, that was my original plan all along, I just update slowly…**

**The Beautiful Filth: You'll see why, it will all come together in the end. Thanks for your review!**

_Mal Fallon_

Carlito ended up getting sentenced to life in prison, and because of the shot to his back, he'll be in a wheel chair for the rest of his life. Natara and I are completely fine; but I wish I could say the same for my dad. Natara has a doctor's appointment today; we're going to see the baby for the first time on ultrasound.

When we get there, we wait in the waiting room for a short fifteen minutes, but it seems to take a lifetime. I can't wait to see our baby. A nurse calls Natara's name, and leads us over to the doctor's office. She then preps Natara for the ultrasound.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fallon, I would like to inform you that you are having twins."

I stand there, smiling like an idiot, as the doctor points to each of the twins.

"You're still too early in your pregnancy to be able to tell the genders, though," the nurse explains to Natara.

I remember the name we picked for a boy during Natara's first pregnancy, Jared, and decide that Taylor would make a good name for a girl, and make a mental note to ask Natara about it. But I still have to think about another boy name and another girl name.

############  
_Natara Fallon_

I'm due in two weeks, and I wish I could just give birth now, because even the agonizing pain of childbirth would be better than being nine months pregnant with twins. Mal comes through the door with Aria, both covered in baby powder.

"Mal…" I begin.

"Don't give me that look Nat! She started it!"  
"You're the adult Mal! Go clean up!"

Like a scolded puppy, Mal sulks into the bathroom to clean up Aria and himself. Then, a piercing pain rips through my abdomen, and I know that the babies are coming.

"Mal!" I yell, the pain ten times worse than when I had Aria.

"I know, I know, I'm cleaning her up!" he yells back.

"The babies are coming!"

With that, Mal runs into the room, and grabs his coat, his cell phone, and puts Aria in her jacket. He drapes one of my sweaters over my shoulders, and helps me walk out to the car. Quickly buckling Aria in her car seat, he then drives off, and then picks up his cellphone to make a call.

"Hi, Anita!" he says, at this point it is obvious he is on the phone with my mother.

"Listen, Natara just went into labor, can you come meet us at the hospital and maybe watch Aria for a few days?"

"Of course, of course! I'll be there in fifteen minutes!" she says over the hands free connection.

Ten minutes later, we arrive at the hospital; and a nurse brings me to a delivery room. After eight hours of intensive labor, I am told to start pushing, and Mal is allowed in.

_Mal Fallon_

In the delivery room, I am reliving the excitement of when Aria was born. As I hear the first of the twins, crying loudly and steadily, I am filled with pride. _Jared. _I think to myself, the name we picked out. Then, five minutes later, yet another screaming little boy enters the world.

I look over to Natara, gazing into her perfect eyes, and say the names of out two new sons.

"Jared…and Jacob."

**Okay, so that's the ending! There may or may not be an epilogue, I haven't decided yet. Do you guys want more stories with Jared, Jacob, and Aria? Let me know, thanks for reading!**


End file.
